The Girls of CAPER
by Draka Dracula
Summary: The Kids from C.A.P.E.R. get new members...four GIRLS!


The Girls from C.A.P.E.R.  
A Kids from C.A.P.E.R. Fanfic

* * *

[Jo Ann Montgomery][1]

* * *

Author's note: The girls are not intended to be direct parodies of the boys.

The Kids from C.A.P.E.R. was sitting around their office. They had not gotten a case for weeks, and they were bored. P.T. was rearranging the furniture in the office. Well, he was the one deciding where the furniture should go. Bugs was the one doing the moving. The small, but fiesty member of the team had summoned his super-strength and was moving the pieces to the spots P.T. pointed to.

"The desk should go over in that corner, I think," P.T. said. The brown-haired boy was dressed for an African safari, his white jacket trimmed in leopard jungle print.

"You 'think'?" Bugs asked, putting the desk down. Even with _his_ strength, the desk was heavy, and moving it around from corner to corner did not help Bugs much. He was panting from the strain of the extensive use of his strength. "Why don't you make _sure_ of where you want it _before_ I pick the desk up again?"

"Bugs has a point," Doomsday said. Doomsday, despite the name, was a very cheerful boy. He was blond and dressed all in black. Like P.T. and Bugs, he had a "C" belt buckle.

"True," Doc concurred. "It _would_ save a lot of time and work if you plan where you wanted everything before you have Bugs move them." Doc was tall and handsome, dressed in a light-blue, three-piece suit. He was also the brains of the outfit. Anything that needed extensive thinking, Doc was the one to do it. He and Doomsday were sitting at a table, playing "Crazy Eights" with a deck of cards.

"But I _did_ plan it out!" P.T. defended himself. "I just...changed my mind..."

"Doesn't really matter," Bugs said. He straightened his white captain's cap and his large glasses. Then he straightened his very light red shirt. "The 'girl' should be coming in any minute."

The other Kids straightened up when they heard this. Doc and Doomsday rose to stand beside P.T. and Bugs. They got ready to greet the girl with their customary "C.A.P.E.R. announcement" by standing next to each other, as if a Vaudville chorus.

To their surprise, it was not a girl that walked in, but Sargent Vinton of the 927th Police Precinct of the city of NorthEastSouthWeston. The old police officer had some news for the Kids from C.A.P.E.R. Whether it was good or bad would be for _them_ to deside.

"Boys, I've got some news from the Police Commissioner. It'll be up to you to decide whether this is _good news_ or _bad news_."

"What is it, sir?" Doomsday asked.

"Well, the Police Department has decided to expand the Kids from C.A.P.E.R. division," the Sargent started.

The boys were estatic about this. The Kids from C.A.P.E.R. project was working well. Well enough to add more kids to the team!

"Easy, boys!" the Sargent commanded. The boys calmed down and resummed standing at attention as the police officer continued. "The police department has decided to add a _second_ C.A.P.E.R. division. This division is to be made up of all _girls_." The Sargent turned to the door, motioning for someone to come in. "Well, get in here! We haven't got all day!"

The boys looked at one another. Girls? The _Girls_ from C.A.P.E.R.? _What_ would _it be like,_ they thought, _to have a female C.A.P.E.R. team?_ P.T. thought it was a good idea. There were _some_ things --female things-- that the boys just could not do, no matter _how_ hard they tried. Bugs was a bit skeptical. Not that he was against the idea, but would a _female_ C.A.P.E.R. team work? Doc was thoughtful. It was about _time_ the other gender was given a chance to prove itself! As for Doomsday, he was just happy there would be more C.A.P.E.R. Kids! A huge smile spread across his dimpled face.

One-by-one, four girls entered the office. One was tall, with coco-colored skin and exotic-looking eyes. (Think Kendra, from Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.) She wore a form-fitting, black jumpsuit, trimmed in silver. Behind her was another girl, this one copper-skinned . She wore a simular jumpsuit, but in white and gold and it was fringed. Following behind her was a girl with golden-blond hair and wearing a jumpsuit that matched the other two's, but in gold. Last of all, came a black-haired girl in a red and gold jumpsuit. All the jumpsuits had belts with the same "C" buckles that Bugs, P.T., and Doomsday wore.

"Boys, meet Zondra, White Hawk, Honey, and Calypso --the Girls from C.A.P.E.R.!" the Sargent announced. Each girl nodded her head in greeting as she was introduced.

Almost automatically, as soon as Sargent Vinton introduced them as the Girls from C.A.P.E.R., both teams stood attention and recited the "C.A.P.E.R. announcement".

"The Civilian Authority for the Protection of Everybody, Regardless!" the eight kids chorused, all in perfect unison.

The Sargent, who had heard it all often enough, continued, "They'll share an office next to yours, but the eight of you will be working together on all your cases from now on."

A skinny, little man entered the office. He wore a white helmet that had "Press, Klinsinger" on it, and he carried a microphone.

"Is it true?" he asked. "Are there now, _girls_ in the C.A.P.E.R. Kids?"

"Yes, Klinsinger," sighed Sargent Vinton, "there are now girls on the C.A.P.E.R. team." Kurt Klinsinger was an intripid and couragous reporter -- in his own mind. In reality, Klintsinger was the first one to run for cover whenever trouble came.

"Well, we'll just leave you kids to get aquinted with one another," Sargent Vinton said. "Come on, Klinsinger. Let's leave them alone for a while." He pulled the reporter toward the door.

"But I didn't get to interveiw them yet!" Klinsinger whined.

"Never mind. You can do that some other time. The kids need some time to get to know one another." With the reporter in tow, Sargent Vinton left the office.

The two C.A.P.E.R. teams regarded each other couriously. The boys _had_ expected a girl to come into their office. That was what _always_ happened. That _four_ girls would enter their office had been totally unexpected. What was more, these girls would be working with the Kids from C.A.P.E.R. as _partners_, rather than as clients.

Honey noticed the desk was sitting in an odd spot. "Should _this_ be here?" she asked.

"Well," P.T. answered, "Bugs and I were rearranging the furniture before you came in. It should go right here." P.T. pointed to the spot where the desk had been to begin with. Bugs sighed and rolled his eyes upwards in an, "Oh, brother!" look.

"Then, let me help," Honey said. The boys looked at the frail-looking girl. She looked small for her age, hardly strong enough to move the desk, even _with_ help. The other girls just smiled as Honey focused her eyes on the large piece of furniture.

The Kids watched as the desk moved to its old spot all by itself. The desk settled in place, then stopped. Honey released her gaze, taking a deep breath.

"H...h...how did y...y...you do that?!?" Bugs gasped. The boys stared, dumbfounded, at first Honey, then the desk.

"I can move things with my mind," Honey answered.

"Telekinesis!" Doc supplied the answer. "She's a telekinetic!"

"Do the rest of you have powers, too?" Doomsday asked.

"I have great strength," Zondra answered. "White Hawk is our 'brains', and Calypso knows the workings of Old World magic, mostly voodoo. She is from New Orleans. Calypso is also our leader."

"What do ya'll do, sughas?" Calypso asked.

"Well," P.T. said. "I can stiff out clues to crimes, like a bloodhound. Doc is our 'brains', just as White Hawk is yours. Bugs can gain super strength and super speed. And Doomsday can talk to animals."

"We _should_ warn them about the 'B' word," Doomsday said. He looked to the others.

"Doomsday's right. They _do_ need to know about the 'B' word," Doc replied. P.T. only nodded. Bugs groaned.

"Okay," Bugs said. "But make sure you have someone to keep me under control."

"What 'B' word' are you talking about?" Zondra asked.

"Well," Doc replied. "There is one word you must never say around Bugs, because it makes him go into a fit. And when he goes into the fit, he loses his powers for awhile.

"Ready?" P.T. asked, speaking to Bugs, as well as the girls. They all nodded. Doc got behind Bugs, ready to hold him back when the fit started.

"Okay. The word is: banana," P.T. said.

"Ba...ba...ba...na...na...na...na...na...na..." Bugs sputtered, his eyes going wide, and he started shaking, though, if it was with rage, the girls could not tell. Immediantly, Doc grabbed Bugs from behind and held him. Bugs was without his strength, so it was fairly easy to hold him back. Doc waited as Bugs slowly calmed down.

"And that's what happens when someone says...the 'b' word?" Honey asked. The girls were looking at each other, possibly wondering why they ever got into this carrer.

"Yeah," P.T. answered. "But don't worry. As long as you don't say that word, he'll be fine."

Now, the 'girl' they were waiting for --the one that comes in so that the Kids can start the show-- came in. She was red-haired and blue-eyed, and she wore a sceintist's lab coat over a blouse and a pair of purple slacks.

"I am Dr. Flora Bluebell," she said. "I need your help!"

"That's what we're here for!" P.T. grinned. "The Kids from C.A.P.E.R.!" Once again, the eight teens snapped to attention and recited the "C.A.P.E.R. announcement".

"The Civialian Authority for the Protection of Everybody, Regardless! TA DAM TA DAM...!"

"Cool it!" Flora shouted, waving her arms from side to side, in front of her chest, palms downward.

"We're cool!" the eight Kids chorused, resuming their "at ease" positions.

"What can we do for you, Dr. Bluebell?" P.T. asked.

"I work for P.L.A.N.T. Labratories. For years, we have been working toward the answer to the world-hunger problem. Recently, I have stumbled across a growth formula that can cause plants to grow to a hundred times their normal size." Dr. Bluebell produced a flask of greenish liquid.

"That means that hunger around the world can be reduced by a least severty-five percent, if not totally wiped out!" Doc announced, his eyes on the flask. Or were they on Flora?

"What do you need us for?" Calypso asked.

"Someone at the lab has created a formula for making plant monsters from ordinary plants. They want my formula to create an army of giant plant monsters, with which they plan to concuer the world!"

"Plant monsters?" Bugs asked. Flora nodded.

"Where is the formula, now, Dr. Bluebell?" Doc asked.

"Here," she answered. She pulled out a small notebook filled with mathimatical and scientific equations. "That's the _only_ copy of the growth formula. I destroyed all my samples but this one." She again indicated the flask in her hand.

"May I see your notes?" Doc asked. She handed him the notebook. Doc studied the writting closely. Of all the C.A.P.E.R. Kids, only Doc or White Hawk would have understood the scientific writing.

"I am now running for my life! If the persons responsible for the plant monsters catch me, they'll use the growth formula for their own evil ends! And I can't destroy my work. What it can do for the world is _too_ important to lose the formula!"

"Don't worry, Dr. Bluebell," Zondra said. "We'll protect you."

"Right," P.T. said. "First thing, we need to find out just _who_ is chasing after Dr. Bluebell. We'll need to go to P.L.A.N.T. Labs and sniff around there. Doc, you stay with Dr. Bluebell. The two of you may have to come up with a way to neutralize the formula." When Flora started to protest, he continued, "Only as a last resort, Dr. Bluebell. To prevent the formula from falling into the wrong hands. You'll also need a way to hide your notes. Hopefully, we can do this without destroying the notes, and the growth formula can be remade, if it gets neutralized."

"All right," Flora replied, reluctant to agree to the plan, but knowing that P.T. was right.

As the rest left for P.L.A.N.T. Labs, Doomsday asked, "Dr. Bluebell, do you happen to have an empty notebook that looks just like the one where you have your formula? I think I know of a way to stall for time, if the people chasing you does catch up to you and makes you give over the notes to the formula."

"Yes, I do." She fished out a notebook identical to the one Doc was holding, this one, empty. She handed it to Doomsday.

"Thanks," he grinned. He left the room, following the others.

Doc and Flora watched him leave. Then Doc turned to Flora and smiled.

"Well, Dr. Bluebell..." he began.

"Call me Flora," she smiled back at him. Doc was quite handsome, and Flora found herself being drawn to him. 

"Okay...Flora...shall we get to work?"

"Yes..." she answered, gazing into his eyes.

*~*~*

Meanwhile, the rest of the CAPERs were heading for P.L.A.N.T. Labs in the Big Bolonga, a white van with a giant hot dog on top. Bugs was driving, Zondra up front with him, while the others were in the back, talking with their computer, Finger. Doomsday was talking with Mr. Featherstone, their radar shark, and wrapping the notebook Dr. Bluebell gave him in plastic wrap.

"What's that for, Doomsday?" Honey asked. She watched as he made all the seams in the plastic water-tight.

"Well, if the bad guys catch up to us, and Doc and Dr. Bluebell neutralize the growth formula, the bad guys are going to want the notes to the formula. If that happens, I'm going to stall for time, by telling the bad guys that the notes to the formula are in the Big Bolonga, in Mr. Featherstone's tank. 'Course, I won't tell them that Mr. Featherstone is a _shark_!" he grinned. Honey giggled. She imagined the crooks trying to get the notebook from Mr. Featherstone's tank. They had better hope that the shark was in a good mood, or the bad guys could lose a few fingers!

"We're here," Bugs announced as he stopped the van. Doomsday finished wrapping the notebook and dropped it into the tank.

"Don't eat it, Mr. Featherstone. We may need it. Just guard it for us, please," Doomsday told the shark before the boy left the Big Bolonga with the rest.

One-by-one, they entered the building, heading for the labratories.

*~*~*

"I think I've found the neuralizing component," Doc said. In his hand, he held a small test tube with a blueish liquid in it. "If the worst comes to worst, this liquid will render the growth formula useless. At least, temporarilly. Long enough for it to be of no use to the crooks."

"Yes," Flora agreed. To test for the neutralizing formula, they had poured some of the growth formula into small test tubes. There had been one left over. While Doc's attention was on the test tube he held, she quietly hid the extra test tube of the growth formula in her lab coat pocket. She could not take the chance on her life's work being destroyed. Not when a solution to world-hunger was so very near realality!

"Now, we wait for the others to return," Doc smiled. "Then, we form a plan." He settled the test tube into the holder, making a mental note the the neutralizer was the tube with the _blue_ liquid.

With nothing else to do while they were waiting, Doc and Flora sat down on the couch, talking about themselves. It's obvious that the two are drawn to one another.

*~*~*

Meanwhile, P.T., Bugs, Doomsday, Honey, White Hawk, Calypso, and Zondra were being confronted by Dr. Cole Slaw, who has in his hands the plant monster formula. He waved the flask of purple liquid in front of the C.A.P.E.R.s, taunting them with it. He was obviously insane.

"You can't stop me!" he laughed triumphantly. "_No_ one can!" Totally mad now, Dr. Cole Slaw drank the liquid, draining the flask of its contents. Before the stunned eyes of the CAPERs, Dr. Slaw began a startling transformation. Slowly, his body changed from flesh to plant, sap replacing the blood in his veins. His eyes glowed red as vines and leaves covered his face and body. When the transformation was complete, a green plant creature glowered at them from the place Dr. Slaw once stood.

*~*~*

While a battle was about to take place between the CAPERs and the mad Dr. Slaw, Doc and Flora was getting to know each other, when Flora suddenly felt a strange urge to return to P.L.A.N.T. Labs.

"Doc, can you take me to P.L.A.N.T. Labs?" she asked, as if in a daze.

"But it's not safe for you there," he protested. "The people after you and your formula..."

"I _must_ go back there! Please, Doc! Take me back to the labs. I am needed there!"

"Okay..." Doc said warily. He was not sure it this was the right thing to do, but Flora obviously needed to be at the labs for some reason. "We'll have to take your car. The rest of the CAPERs have the Big Bologna..."

"Fine! Let's just hurry!" Flora led Doc --who hesitated long enough to grab the test tube of blue neutralizer from the test tube holder-- outside. In her car, they headed for P.L.A.N.T. Labs.

*~*~*

Doc and Flora arrived at the labs just as Dr. Cole Slaw finished his transformation into the plant creatutre. They got out of the car and ran to the rest of the CAPERs.

"Dr. Slaw?!?" Flora stared in horror at what her colleage had become.

"Dr. Cole Slaw no longer exists, Dr. Bluebell!" the creature bellowed. "I am now...PLANTMONGER!"

"Then you leave me no choice!" Flora shouted back. "There is only _one_ way to fight you, now!" From out of her lab coat, she produced the test tube of growth formula and a small wad of tea leaves.

Doc recognized the test tube as being the extra tube of growth formula left over from the neuralizer experiments. He watched as the girl slowly crumbled the tea leaves into dust, then added the dust to the mixture in the test tube.

Placing her thumb over the tube's openning, Flora Bluebell shook the test tube, mixing the tea dust with the growth formula. The CAPERs gasped in sudden realization of her plans when she raised the tube to her lips and drank the contents down.

Flora's vision blurred, and her hands flew to her throat. She managed to stay upright, although she seemed to be about to fall over. Her skin took on a light green tint, and her hair flamed redder. Her hands dropped to her sides, and she slowly raised her head. Her eyelids now wore sparkling green eyeshadow, and her eyes --once blue-- were now emerald green. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. Her lab coat, blouse, slacks, and shoes transformed into a green bodysuit, gloves, and boots. Green leaves decorated her hair. (Okay. So for the most part, I took Poison Ivy and turned her into to a good guy. I've _always_ wanted her to be one of the good guys...)

"Now, I am DEMETRIA!" she cried. She faced Plantmonger in definece.

"Demetria?!? You _dare_ to name yourself after Demeter, Greek goddess of plants?!?" Plantmonger bellowed.

"Demeter would have none of you, Plantmonger!" Demetria retorted. "You are an affront to all that is natural!"

"Prepare to be fumigated, Weed Witch!"

"You shall be weeded out, you pitiful excuse for a plant!

The Kids from C.A.P.E.R. could only watch as a battle royale erupted between the Princess of Plants and the Creature from the Caesar Salad Bowl of Evil. Demetria and Plantmonger squared off, each ready to throw their best punches.

Plantmonger got in the first blow. He fired an energy beam from his eyes, knocking Demetria to the ground. Demetria retailiated with an energy beam of her own, fired from her findertips, as she sprang to her feet. Plantmonger staggered back, but was relitively unharmed.

The C.A.P.E.R.s watched helplessly as the two fought for the freedom of the world. Doc wondered how long Flora's powers would last. And would she be able to defeat Plantmonger before her growth formula wore off and she returned to normal? Or _would_ she return to normal?

Plantmonger entangled Demetria in vines, only to have the vines fall away in response to her touch. Now, Demetria charged at Plantmonger, only to flip over him and reach out to grasp the vines of his body. As she concentrated, the vines began to disappear, reverting Plantmonger back into Dr. Cole Slaw. As soon as Dr. Slaw was completly human again, P.T. took a pair of handcuffs and slapped them onto the former Plantmonger. Sargent Vinton came with police back-up to take the demented biologist into custody. 

Doc looked at Demetria, a question in his eyes.

"I am Demetria, now, Doc. I will never be Dr. Flora Bluebell, ever again. The tea leaves are of a rare variety that stablized the growth formula into the formula that transfered me into Demetria. But the growth formula has been absorbed into my bloodstream, my very cell structure. Plant DNA has replaced much of my own. As a result, I can never go back to being human."

"Will we ever see each other again?" Doc asked.

"I'll be around to help you and the others if you need me. But I am no longer completely human. We can never be together as we wish to be." Demetria stood on tip toes and gave Doc a kiss on his lips, then turned to go. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled at him. Then, she turned and walked off.

Doc could only stand there and watch her go.

*~*~*

Back in the C.A.P.E.R. Room, the other Kids tried to cheer Doc up. Bugs ordered pizza and the rest got the room ready for a party. Doc just sat on the couch, dejected, the test tube of blue neutralizer in his hand. He stared at it, thinking of Dr. Flora Bluebell.

"She still cares, you know," Zondra said. "But she's right: you two could never be together. She is of the Plant Kingdom, now, while we are of the Animal Kingdom. She'd want you to find some nice, sweet _human_ girl to fall in love with."

"Yeah..." Doc sighed. He got up and replaced the test tube in the holder. "If she ever needs it, it'll be here, waiting for her. And you're right," he smiled at Zondra. "I need a human girl to fall for. I'll know when I find the right one."

"Pizza's here!" Bugs announced. He brought the pizza boxes into the room and set them on the desk. Honey got out the soft drinks. The eight-member Kids from C.A.P.E.R. crowded around the pizzas, taking their slices as the scene darkens and the story ends.

THE END

* * *

[Back to Kids from C.A.P.E.R. Fanfic Library][2]

   [1]: mailto:jmontgomery@glasgow-ky.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Capsule/4679/KCAPERFF.html



End file.
